Wasteland Romance
by PariahDark
Summary: When Piper first meet Cait she thought she was nothing more then a drunken thug. But as time goes on she discovers there more then rage and addiction. Slowly Cait begins to learn what it means to trust and actually love someone.
1. Chapter 1

Piper had spent most of her live in Diamond City with her sister Nat. Sure most of the people saw her as a problem or that pesky reporter that often made them actually think about the world outside the safety of their walls. But then one day she met blue, a regular fish out of water fresh from the vault. He'd given her the best story she could ever hope for and she'd agreed to travel with him and help him find his son. And while it became pretty clear that his moral compass wasn't exactly pointing north, he was still more morally upright then most of the people she'd met.

It was nearly a couple weeks after traveling with him and helping with his work with the minutemen setting up settlements did, they finally return to Diamond city for supplies when one of the guards warned them about the raiders at the combat zone. In the past she'd heard it was a ruthless area where raiders come bringing whatever victims they haven't killed yet and forced them to fight as slaves. When she'd mention to her favorite non lethal synth Nick that she was thinking of going undercover to get the scoop he nearly blew his last gasket.

He'd made it vary clear that there were three ways you made it out of the combat zone. Be rich enough to buy your way out and become a VIP, be tough enough to shoot and beat your way out. Or the most likely be a corpse that is thrown out into the street to be eaten by whatever feral ghouls were around. She'd quickly realized she wasn't the first two and given up.

But Blue was different. When he'd heard the rumors he'd gathered his gear and set off. The raiders that were waiting outside barely got off a shot before he unloaded his pistol.

Once inside Piper saw just how bad the rumors really were. Prisoners were sitting on full display while drunken spectators watched the two fighters inside the ring. And of course, shortly after they made their way inside they became aware of them and tried to kill them. Not liking to kill more then she had to Piper stayed back and shot the ones that Blue had missed.

Once the shooting and molotovs stopped firing they made their way to the cage to talk to what they assumed was the owner. That's where Piper first met Cait. If she had to describe her in a few words she'd choose angry, violent and tough. Blue agreed to take her with us seeing as they'd kind of shut down their business. As they headed back to Sanctuary to check on the settlers Piper had tried to talk to Cait. They were just outside of the town enjoying a makeshift meal when she tried.

"So Cait how about you tell me about the combat zone, so I can tell the people of the commonwealth about it."

Cait looked over from where she was sitting and quickly downed a bottle of beer she'd taken from the combat zone. "It was filled with piss, blood and violence. That enough for your little story?"

"Well I was hoping for some more details, but I can probably work with that."

She tried to talk further but Cait made it clear that unless she was offering booze or telling them about an enemy she didn't care. To make matters worse she seemed to bring the worst out in Blue. Encouraging violence and greed whenever possible and not caring for the consequences.

By the time they finally made it back to their walled little sanctuary Piper was half tempted to scream. But of course, fate had other plans for as they walked through their settlement and greeted the people Blue told her that she and Cait would be sharing one of the newly built homes. Something that Piper had greatly complained about.

"Uh Blue I don't mean to be that girl but why the hell do you want me to bunk with her?"

"Yeah in what hell do you think I'd want to bunk with a nosy reporter?"

"Look you two we have limited housing options right now. So, either you two share or sleep out in the cold."

They shared a look of annoyance as he showed them their would-be home. As they walked inside Piper did have to admit that it was nice at least compared to commonwealth standards. Four sturdy walls and a large bed with a couple large trunks and storage racks.

"Well at least the beds clean right?"

"Yeah well if you need me I'll be at the bar down the street."

The bar was one of the few things that made this settlement so popular, well that and the animal fighting pits where people could gamble. At first Piper had been put off by this but after remembering that nearly all the wildlife in the commonwealth was carnivorous and willing to kill them for little to no reason, she'd set aside her emotions. Plus, she'd managed to make some caps betting when she needed it.

The next day Blue told her that he'd be taking Cait to help with some distress call he'd received from trinity tower. Knowing that the area was overwhelmed with super mutants she'd wished them luck.

In their absence she'd bought a few goods from the local traders and stalls to make their makeshift home more livable. A few days later Cait had come back saying how Blue was traveling with some doctor robot and that she was thirsty.

That night Piper learned firsthand of how Cait was when drunk. The door to their home was kicked open making Piper reach for her gun.

"Cait what the hell?!"

"Shut up." She said dropping her gun on the holder and walking toward her nearly ripping the blanket off her and crawling over her. Piper sank into the bed growing more nervous and freaked out by the second.

"Uh Cait what's happening?"

"What's happening is we're going to have some fun." Her breath reeked of alcohol and not the usual piss water. No from how bad it was she guessed she'd gotten her hands on the strong stuff.

"You're drunk."

She tried to push her off, but it became apparent very quickly that Cait was much stronger than her and as such easily pushed her down. "I admit you got some fight in you. But not nearly enough."

She leaned down her hands going for Pipers shirt when she suddenly started mumbling about something and collapsed next her and started snoring.

She gave her a few curious pokes making sure she was out cold before doing her best to stop her heart form beating this fast.

_She nearly!... Aaarrhhh I can't even think it!_

Not wanting to sleep near her she tried to move only for Cait to roll over and latch on before forcing her down next to her.

After a couple failed attempts to escape, she resigned herself to her fate and did her best to fall asleep.

The next thing she knew the room was filled with cursing as a hungover Cait woke up.

"Fucking hangover! To early for this shite, but at least I have a remedy for it."

From her position she saw Cait pull out a vile of jet and inject it into her veins before jumping up.

"What a rush!" then she turned to Piper who was pretending to sleep. "Did we fuck last night?" she asked aloud before looking down at her still clothed body. "Guess not, oh well I'll get into her pants soon enough."

She grabbed her gun and walked out the door leaving Piper to wonder just what kind of psychopath she was.

When she finally managed to get out of bed and get dressed she quickly talked to some of the friendlier settlers and took some precautions to deal with drunken Cait in the future. Namely staying at the red rocket just outside and having them turn on an lantern when Cait went to bed. Over the next few days Piper came to realize that Cait had several vices not just her drinking which was the only one Piper was somewhat okay with. No besides her drinking and drug use there was her constant violence and disappearing acts. It had started one day Cait walked out of the settlement returning half a day later jumpy and volatile nearly throwing someone into the beast pit over a five cap bet. Some days she'd returned slightly or extremely high and make an attempt to seduce whatever female was close, usually Piper before collapsing onto the bed. On those Piper would only return when she was sure she was out cold. On a couple occasions Cait had woken up and drunkenly tried to have sex with her. Fortunately drunk Cait would barley start before passing out again.

However, one night after returning from helping Blue defend a settlement she was to tired to check if Cait was drunk and had opened the door to what she thought was a sober Cait. Sadly after a quick glance she saw the injector in her hand as well as two vials ready. Cait obliviously wasn't pleased to be caught and had snapped at her.

"Ever heard of knocking!"

"Cait I'm tired and if your going to get high I'll sleep at the bar. I'd really rather not have you try and molest me again."

Cait's eyes widened in a rare show of shame. "What did you say?"

"I said I don't want you to try and molest me again. It tends to happen when you get high. The first time I blamed it on the booze, but it just kept happening. There's a reason I wait till you're passed out before coming home."

She was just about to leave when Cait put down the vial. "Piper wait, I… damn I'm not good at this whole feeling crap. Look I have problems alright, things in my past that I don't like reliving so I get high. And before you ask, no I won't be telling you about them. But our favorite wanderer has been trying to get me to open up but I don't trust him, you however I don't completely distrust not to stab me in the back."

She stood up and made her way to the door. "Look I'll leave and sleep at the bar you take the bed."

Piper was shocked at Cait's tone. Sure, she was still angry but beneath it was some genuine sadness for her actions. Or at least what she thought was remorse it was rather hard to tell with her angry tone. "Thank you Cait."

"Don't thank me yet, I might not get high but I'm still likely to get my sorry ass drunk."

She closed the door and Piper sat at the end of the bed looking at the vials of jet. "Well Piper looks like you just stumbled into a story. Question is are you strong enough to see it though or will you do the smart thing and let it remain a mystery?"


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few days after their little talk when they got the call over the radio. Apparently one of the settlements was having a hard time with a group of raiders and while Blue was searching for his son, he'd called on Piper and Cait to help them. Piper had been all for it but convincing Cait had been another matter.

For after being told what she did to Piper she'd taken to staying from her. And while it had been nice having the bed to herself it also meant Cait spent a lot more time at the bar which didn't help her mood. When Piper finally tracked her down, she was collecting her winnings from one of animal fights. She'd just taken a couple swings from a bottle of beer when she spotted Piper and tried to leave. But due to the number of people she couldn't escape in time.

"Cait wait Blue just called over the radio and asked us to help out with something."

"And why the hell should I give a damn about those people?"

"Because it's good to help people." Not moved by her plea Cait took another swing reminding Piper that Cait had little to no empathy.

"Look what's it going to take to get you to help me?"

Intrigued Cait put down her bottle. "Well I could think of a couple things that could motivate me." She said eyeing Piper body.

"Anything that doesn't get me out of my pants please." She said crossing her arms.

Cait only laughed and stood up pocketing her caps and grabbing her shotgun. "Alright I'll think of something along the way then."

Their gear in hand they made their way to Oberland station where the call for help came from.

As they traveled Piper tried her best to try and talk to Cait.

The sun had just set and knowing how dangerous the commonwealth was a night they made camp in an old overturned shipping crate.

"So Cait I know you said you didn't want to talk about it and I'm not about to delve into your past, but can you at least tell me how you're feeling now that your free of the combat zone?"

Cait stared at her for a long minute her eyes shifting from anger to curiosity before changing to an angry blank. "Look Piper if we're doing this then it'll go both ways. And by that, I mean you answer my questions first."

Surprised by not hearing an immediate refusal she nodded in agreement. "So, what do you want to know Cait?"

"Why the hell are you so hell bent on talking to me? Usually people only talk to me when they want caps or to get in my pants."

From the dark tone Piper knew there was a tale there, but she wasn't going to press her. "Well honestly I'm not entirely sure, I guess it's just always been in my nature to get to truly know people. In the past I've thought people were good and trusting only for them to be corrupt. I read in an old book once that it's always better to know then to not."

As the fire flickered in their little safe spot Cait pulled out a small flask and took a swing. For the longest time Piper thought that Cait was just going to get drunk and go to sleep. But instead she extended the flask to Piper who after a moment took a small swing. She'd had alcohol before but whatever Cait had in this quickly burned her throat. She quickly handed back and tried not to choke.

"A warm bed and getting to choose when or if I fight."

"What?"

"That's what my life is now. More then what I've had in a long time. Now you'll get one more question before I get to pissed or drunk, so you'd better make it count."

Piper thought for a moment on what to ask her. She knew if she asked something to personal then Cait would either shut down completely or violently lash out at her. But her journalistic instincts were screaming at her to investigate.

So, after a very long quiet moment of the fire crackling she asked her question. "You keep saying that you want me you know… sexually and I got to know just why?"

She wasn't a prude and in the commonwealth sex and love between anyone was open. Although she'd heard stories of a human and ghoul that had made her shiver.

Cait looked at her for a minute before laughing. "That's your question? And here I though you'd try something better."

Her face burning with embarrassment Piper tired to sound firm, but it came out broken. "Please just answer the question!"

"The answer is simple. Your hot and a woman, before I…" her eyes grew distant and her first clenched for a moment. "let's just say being with a women is the safer option most of the time."

"You think I'm hot?" It was the first time in a long time that someone had told her that.

"Go to bed Piper." She left to go and place a few mines just in case.

When morning finally came and the two stirred from their slumber Piper looked over to see Cait stretching from her sitting position. From their current position it didn't take them long to find the barely populated settlement and hear how a group of raiders had taken up nearby and were demanding a large number of caps or else they'd come back and burn the place down.

Cait had called them pieces of filth and assured them they'd be dead soon. And while Piper didn't really like her tone, she was at least pleased she was helping, at least in her own way.

They pointed out the large building nearly out of sight where the raiders had taken up before wishing them luck.

Halfway toward the goal they took out their guns. Cait took point turning back to Piper. "You stay behind me and for fucks sake don't hesitate. I'd rather not have you die before I get my payment from you."

"Geeze Cait you sure know how to make a girl feel safe." She said loading her pistil and following after Cait as she snuck up on a lone watchman and beat him with the stock of her shotgun before Piper finished the job.

Once inside Piper took a deep breath and reminded herself that these people would kill her given the first chance they got. But that still didn't make it any easier when Cait kicked in a door to three of them playing cards before unloading her gun in rapid fire into two of them. Piper seeing one reaching for a grenade pulled the trigger hitting him between the eyes.

The more that they killed the more Cait seemed to lose control of herself devolving to her baser instincts and more ruthless tactics. After witnessing her blow someones head off from close range the last of them ran off with her right after them. Fearing what could happen Piper rushed after just in time to see Cait injecting herself with jet the man she'd been chasing dying on the ground.

"That all you got you son of a bitch!" she cheered shooting him again.

"Cait that's enough they're dead!"

Cait turned her eyes unfocused and red from the jet. "Damn and I was just getting warmed up."

Piper decided that she needed some time away from Cait and searched their supplies finding some caps and stimpacks. She'd also found a stash of jet and other drugs, but she quickly hid those not wanting to feed Cait's addiction. Once outside she lit up one of her cigarettes trying to calm down and come to terms or simply block out what just happened.

When Cait finally caught up with her outside the jet was fading from her system. She spit out some blood and cursed at her minor injuries before walking alongside a shaky Piper.

"Well that takes care of that then."

"Yeah, let's just go and report to the settlement."

She couldn't bring herself to look at Cait, sure she knew that Cait had issues, but she didn't think she'd happily kill someone while high.

The settlers were happy to hear that they wouldn't have to deal with the raiders and Piper gave them some caps as well as informing them that they should probably build a wall or some kind of defenses just in case.

Just as they finished talking Cait pulled Piper aside and down the hill pinning Piper against a tree. For a moment Piper was fearful that Cait had shot up again and something really bad was about to happen. But after looking in here eyes she saw that they weren't bloodshot anymore and she didn't seem high or drunk.

"I know what I want."

"What?"

"My reward, I know what I want from you."

"Cait please don't tell me you still want sex."

Instead she pulled Piper closer and wrapped her arms around her stunning Piper.

_Is this really happening? Is Cait really hugging me? _Their little hug continued for a few minutes Piper being unable to move under her tight grip.

_Either she's no good at this or she really doesn't want to let go._

"Don't give up on me." She quietly heard as Cait pulled away.

"What did you say Cait?"

"I said let's head to the city I heard they got some pretty good food. Also I'm running low on booze and need to restock."

But as she followed after Cait she replayed what just happened.

_Don't give up on me huh? Hopefully this means I'm getting through that tough shell of hers. Or maybe it's just the drugs talking, either way I'll see this through._


	3. Chapter 3

If Piper were to describe he and Cait's current relationship she'd call it good. After their little mission she'd gotten Cait to open more to questions about her past. Although there were things that she made clear she wasn't going to talk about which Piper understood. Having said that there were times when she'd have to many and get a bit to intimate with Piper before revealing things she normally wouldn't. Those times she both enjoyed and feared, as drunk Cait was always bordering on volatile.

She was thankful that Cait had stopped drinking at night so that the two of them could share a bed without fear of anything happening.

It was one of these nights that Piper woke up due to a strange sound and pressure on her stomach. Opening her eyes and lifting the blanket she saw that Cait had once again cuddled her in her sleep. It wasn't uncommon for her to do this and while it did restrict her from moving it wasn't bad.

"Damn you!" she looked down to Cait's sleeping face distorted into what she assumed to be a nightmare.

"I'll kill you all!" as she spoke her grip tightened and became nearly crushing.

Piper for her part wondered what she should do. On the one hand she really didn't like hearing people in pain, but on the other hand waking someone from a nightmare could be bad and seeing as Cait easily breaks peoples noses she really didn't want to disturb her.

But as the seconds passed her screams got louder, she made her decision.

Slowly and very carefully she raised her arms and began stroking Cait's head.

"Shhhh it's okay Cait." She stiffened at her touch and for a moment she thought she was about to be punched but Cait only moved closer and snuggled into her touch her words getting softer and less nightmarish.

"mmnnn pass me flask…" Piper rolled her eyes when she heard this.

_Even in your dreams you drink._

She was just about to try and get back to sleep when she heard something else.

"Pipers mine Sole, mmnnnn can't have her."

_What the?_

Before she had time to process what Cait had said she moved her arms and moved up gently kissing Piper before sleepily pulling back. "mn got to protect what's mine." She said before falling onto the pillow and snoring.

Piper could only lay there her hand going to her lips felling the faint warmth still lingering on her lips.

Her mind still struggling to stay awake barely formed two thoughts.

Wait what?!

She'd known that Cait had wanted her she'd never been shy about that, but Blue was another thing entirely. To tired and not having the eagerly she laid down and got back to sleep deciding tomorrow she'd get to the bottom of this.

When she woke up, she quickly stretched finding the bed beside her empty. After putting on her hat and coat she walked out into the morning air of Sanctuary greeting Codsworth as he floated past.

"Moring Codsworth."

"Good morning miss Piper. And how are you this morning?" Piper always liked Codsworth. He was one of the few robots she'd meet that truly just wanted to serve and not kill people. From their previous talks she'd learned he'd been alone here for two hundred years with no one to serve and now he has a whole settlement of people to take care of.

"Well I'm doing pretty good, but do you happen to know where Cait is?"

"I'm afraid I haven't seen miss Cait for some time. She completed her morning patrol before heading up the hill to the old vault. Heaven knows what she's doing up there."

He floated off down the road leaving Piper to decide on her next step.

"Alright Piper your stories taken a new turn but that's okay for you're a journalist and can adapt. All you have to do is climb the hill and find Cait and then…" but there was nothing. Her bad habit of only thinking one step ahead had once again drawn its ugly head.

She shook her head trying to get a plan. "Okay Piper just wing it, what's the worst that could happen."

Her mind decided she walked through the town seeing the happy faces of the people and the whirling defenses near all the entrances. Safe was a relative term in the Commonwealth. Diamond city knew safety thanks to the walls and guards. And Sanctuary operated nearly the same way. Once she reached the rear gate one of the settees quickly opened and closed it. Walking the trail, she couldn't help but wonder just what Cait was doing near the vault. All her life she'd heard stories of the vaults and how they were horrible experiments that abused the people. She'd seen evidence of this when she'd helped Blue rescue Nick from Malone. But as for this vault she'd only heard Blue speak of it once and it hadn't been good.

She heard Cait long before she saw her. "Oh, for fucks sake come on!" turning around the bend she saw Cait leaning against of the abandoned vehicles throwing empty vials on the ground. "I can't be out already!"

In her rage she stomped on the vial breaking it before doing the same to the others before screaming and dropping the ground clutching her body.

"Don't feel right." Piper watched for a few moments as Cait screamed and spit blood on the dirt.

She hunched over and Piper wasn't sure what she was doing until she heard the sobs. They weren't loud and emotion filled but soft and faint like she was doing everything in her power not to cry.

Before she could stop herself she was already making her way over. Thankfully hallway to Cait she saw her shotgun was a ways away so she would only have to worry about physical violence if this went south.

Cait heard the footsteps but made no actions to move.

For the longest time Piper just stood in front of her trying to say something. Trying to think about what to do next.

Finally, after a minute of thinking and overthinking she sat down next to her. "Morning Cait."

_Morning! Is that really all I could say!?_

"I've been looking for you."

From her hunched position she heard the faint question. "Mission?" her voice was slightly broken which Piper really wasn't used to.

"No not a mission. I… I was just worried about you. Last night you had a bit of a nightmare." She stiffened again and pulled her body even closer to herself. "I know you're strong, but I was still worried."

When she didn't get any response, she figured it was a good time to leave. "Anyway, I know you like you're space so I'll leave you be, come and find me later and we'll get a drink."

Piper started up when Cait's arm shot out and forced her down. When Piper looked over, she saw Cait's bloodshot eyes and faint tear marks on her cheeks. There was a small dribble of blood coming from her mouth. To Piper she looked like she was about to die.

"I'm not strong Piper. I'm fucking sick. I've been spitting blood for days and not because I've been in a fight. My insides feel wrong and I can barely think without jet." She reached under the vehicle pulling out what Piper assumed was her stash. Nearly seven small empty vials in a small wooden crate. "But I'm out and what small doses I could scrap together only makes me fucking sick. I'm tired of this! tired of being sick, of hiding out here so you can't see me shoot up."

"But I already know you shoot up."

Her grip loosened and she looked away. "I didn't want you to look at me like that again. Like I'm some kind of monster. I hate this! Hate myself for doing it! But I can't fucking stop!"

"Cait…" she said truly worried about the redhead in front of her. Cait looked over at Pipers open arms and after a moment rushed into them fully embracing the hug as she let it all out.

"I don't want to feel like this anymore."

"Then I'll help you. No matter what I'll help you every step of the way. We can head to Diamond city and see the doctor, or maybe bunker hill seeing as you don't like big cities."

Hesitantly Cait pulled back and wiped her face clean before helping them up.

"Actually, there might be something that can clean me up once and for all."

"Really?" Piper had heard of stims that could ease addiction and cure them if you were only slightly addicted but for someone of Cait's addiction she wasn't sure what could help.

"And what's that?"

"Long time ago when the raiders were passing around the chems after a big night one mentioned a vault southeast that supposedly was made to cure addiction. If it's true then it could get me back to normal. Only thing is I don't trust myself not to shoot up halfway there and forget about it. Honestly for years I' never cared about getting clean but even since I met you and since you started treating me like a person it's been screaming at me."

"Well it's a good thing I'll be with you for the entire journey."

"You'd do that? You'd really stick you neck out to help an addict like me."

Piper smiled and hugged her again. "An addict no, but I'll always help my friends when they need me."

Cait chuckled a bit. "Friend huh? First time in my life I've ever actually had a friend. Feels pretty good actually."

"Great let's grab our gear and head out."

"Sure, but promise me two things before we leave."

"Sure what?"

Cait grabbed her shotgun before throwing the empty crates of jet into the air and blowing it to pieces. "The first is simple don't let me shoot up no matter how hard I beg or threaten."

"Of course and what's the second?"

"Please for the love of god don't let me chicken out if we do actually find the cure."


	4. Chapter 4

Four hours, that's how long Cait had managed to last before the withdraw symptoms came at her again. She slumped against a tree her vison blurring and her blood burning. In the past all she'd have to do was slink off to some corner and shoot up with a strong dose.

_Can't do that now. Told her I'm going clean. _

She closed her eyes as she tried not to bite her tongue off from the pain. _For fucks sake this hurts. We've barely started off and I'm already thinking of calling it quits and finding some shitty dealer so I can forget this stupid idea._

"Cait are you alright?" she opened her eyes and saw the concerned look of Piper as she stopped to help her up. She took her hand and got to her feet.

"Yeah just my body trying to tell me how fucked it is." She reached for her flask to take the pain off but found it wasn't in its usual spot. In a panic she looked around finding it in Piper's jacket.

Piper saw her gaze. "Oh no you don't Cait. You told me to hold on to it so you wouldn't get drunk." Piper reached into her coat pulling it a small pink square. "Try this instead."

"And this is?"

"Gum, sometimes you just need to keep your mind off what's distracting you. Chewing this should help if only some." Cait popped the gum in her mouth and started chewing as hard as she could. Surprisingly after a few chews the sweet taste put her mind off the how shitty she was feeling.

"Huh not too bad."

"Told you so. Now before we got to far in the backlands of the commonwealth do you actually know where the vault is?"

Cait stopped for a moment and tried to remember what the raiders had said about it. She thought long and hard her mind focusing on their conversation.

"_Come on striker put down the jet you've already had two."_

"_I'll stop when I've had enough. Besides doesn't matter if I get addicted my brothers hold up with a group that found a cure in one of those old vaults."_

"_Shit really?"_

"_Yeah somewhere just south of Robotics Pioneer Park. Says if I join, I'll have unlimited access to it."_

Her memory gets fuzzy after that. "Yeah south of Robotics Pioneer vault. Shouldn't be to hard to find the opening for a vault."

"Well hopefully finding it will be the easier part of our journey."

As they traveled Cait had time to think about Piper. When they'd first met, she'd hated her. She thought she was to soft and naïve to survive outside of Diamond City. She'd never been but heard that people that lived there were to soft and dependent on their walls. The only city she'd been in was good neighbor. Now that was here kind of place, good drinks and people that didn't' care who or what you were so long as you could fight for yourself and respect who's in charge. But Piper had shown a certain determination that Cait could respect. When Sole had said that they'd be sharing a home Cait had been irritated but supposed she could use Piper as a bedwarmer. Her usual strategy of getting her drunk hadn't worked and after discovering that Piper did indeed have a backbone and was willng to put her foot down Cait somewhat backed off.

When she traveled with Sole, he'd mentioned that he would like to get t know Piper a bit better. Cait had wanted to lay claim to her then and there but held back her emotions and only said that he didn't have a chance with a goody goody like her which made him laugh.

In truth she really didn't know why she liked Piper. Maybe it was because Piper seemed to be her polar opposite, or maybe she was tired of dealing with assholes and wanted someone that could actually give a damn about her. Traveling with Piper was pretty enjoyable for both of them. Piper finally got Cait to fully open up to her and tell her about the life she lived while telling Cait about her life and how she got her own paper going back in the city. And Cait despite how bad her body hurt and how depressing it was to talk about her life before found that talking about it to someone that actually cared helped.

The sky had just started turning from shady orange to toxic green which indicated a storm. Radiation storms were something that everyone save for ghouls and super mutants feared. If you saw one your best hope was to get inside and pray you had some anti rads with you.

"We need to find shelter, or we'll get to sick to move."

"Yeah see anyplace around?"

They looked around the area seeing plenty of homes but most of them were greatly exposed and crumbling.

Seeing the ever-creeping storm they shared a look of panic as they each only had a single dose of rad-away and knew that a storm like this could last for hours.

Seeing no other option, the were just about to get to the closest house and hope for the best when Piper tripped over a piece of metal. Looking down she saw that it was some kind of metal door.

"What the heck?"

"Blue told me about these. Apparently, they're bomb shelters people built for themselves before vaults became a thing.

Cait looked up just in time to see a bolt of lighting hit a tree in the distance catching it on fire. "Better down there in up here."

Quick as they could they dove inside and shut the door. A small lantern on the ground gave them light enough to see their hiding space. With nothing else to do they looked around. Inside the room was a large sofa and a dust covered bed. Still in good condition by commonwealth standards. Part of one of the walls had been destroyed and somewhat expanded as if the previous owners tried to build a tunnel but failed.

"Well it's dark and a little bit cramped but at least were safe down here."

"Yeah and at the pace we're going we should reach the vault by morning."

Cait sat down on the sofa next to Piper who had pulled out a small red notebook she always carried. She'd taken to writing everything Cait told her, But like always she looked to Cait for permission . After all Cait was just starting to trust and open up to her so she was taking the smallest of steps.

"Alright where did we leave off?"

"you told me how you spent years with a raider gang at eighteen until you stole enough to buy your freedom."

"…Yeah" on pure instinct she reached for her flask only to be reminded that she didn't have it. Annoyed but determined she continued to remember.

"Can't image how hard that must have been. I mean raiders aren't known for their good graces. More likely to kill you then hire you."

As the memoire surfaced Cait looked over to Piper. Her warm smile and calm curious attitude stirred something in Cait.

"Piper you're a good person." Piper wasn't sure what she meant by that and simple responded. "Thanks Cait." But Cait wasn't done.

"No I mean you're actually good. Good enough that I'm pretty sure I can tell you the truth about why I am what I am."

Piper put down her notebook sensing the seriousness of the conversation to come. "Cait are you sure? I know you don't like to talk about this and I really don't want to put any kind of pressure on you."

"Yeah I know, and that's why I want to tell you." Piper moved closer and gently put her hand on her leg. "Alright but if it gets to painful for you just stop." Cait closed her eyes and wondered where she could start when Piper gave her one last boost. "And Cait no matter what you tell me I'm not going to stop seeing you as my friend."

Cait felt a tears forming but blinked them away and began her horrid life story. "Me parents weren't what you would call loving. They were horrible drunks that abused me any chance they got. Didn't matter if I did something or not. But for all me years living with them they never once told me to get lost. I told myself that was their way of telling me they loved me."

Piper's eyes were focused but she felt anger welling inside her but held back as Cait continued.

"Then when I turned eighteen they gave me the a present. A shock collar around me neck, next thing I know I'm being sold the mercs for nothing more then a bag of caps. I've already told you how I spent the next few years."

"Oh Cait…"

"But what I didn't tell you was what I did after I escaped. I got my ass a gun and ran back home as fast I could. Fuckers were surprised to see me alive. But I was more surprised when I unloaded my clip into them. When it was done I dropped the gun and ran. Couldn't bring myself to stay or even bury them. I hated them and I wanted them to suffer. Picked up the jet for the first time days later, didn't want to remember what I did. Fuck even now I can still remember the sound of the gun clicking as the bullets ran out."

After a few moments of repressing the memory she looked over to Piper expecting to see the disgusted face she always imagined people would have when she told her story. But what was clear on her face was't disqust but sadness. Tears were coming down her faces in droves.

"I'm so sorry Cait. Nobody should have suffered like that. Usually I don't believe in vengeance but I'd say you were in the right."

For the first time in her entire life Cait felt completely exposed. She'd just told someone her darkest secret. Someing she'd sworn long ego to take to her early grave and they weren't running or calling her a monster. Instead someone was sorry that she suffered. Someone actually cared and wasn't horrified. She began breathing heavily as her emotions ran wild, this time when the tears came she didn't bother holding them back as Piper pulled her into a hug that she eagerly returned.

For a few emotion filled minutes Cait let out what she'd bottled up for years as Piper held on. Somehow Piper wound up on her back with Cait looking down on her their faces inches apart.

As she looked down at Piper, she knew what she wanted to do with her and leaned down. Piper saw what was happening but made no move to stop it. Cait was just about to kiss her when she stopped and looked Piper in the eyes. In her gaze she saw understanding and excitement along with nervousness. "I'd very much like to kiss you right now. To be with the one person that makes me want to be human." She fully pulled back and got off Piper. "But I want to do it if or when I'm clean. That is if you let me."

Piper lifted herself up and smiled. "When you are clean Cait. And you will be tomorrow, then I'll let you kiss me."

_And maybe more. _For as she watched Cait clean her shotgun with an available rag she realized that what she was starting to feel for Cait went beyond just friendship. She wanted to protect Cait.

_Can't say I've ever felt like this before._


	5. Chapter 5

For the longest time Piper thought about the night before and the conversation that they'd had. Or to be more specific Piper kept recalling how open and genuine Cait had been with her desires.

_I'd be lying to myself If I said I didn't feel something toward her. I mean sure she's rough around the edges but who isn't in this world?_

The crossed over a large hill and off in the distance they could see a very large mountain like structure with a few armed men patrolling around it.

Quick as they could they hunkered behind a rusty car. "So Cait what' the plan for getting us inside and getting you cured?"

Cait peaked over the edge before biting her lip. " Give me a moment, I didn't really think we'd get this far."

"What?!"

"Give me a break Piper I've only had the faintest motivation to cure myself till now." She peaked over again seeing four men and an automaton.

_Not liking the looks of a frontal assault. Hard to say just how many more are inside that thing. Be a lot easier if I was a merc looking to sign up. Hell, they'd probably just lead me right to the damn thing…_

… _Wait a minute that's not to bad an idea._

"Alright Piper I might have an idea but keep in mind it's either mine or going on guns blazing."

"Yeah let's not go in guns blazing. From what I can see we're more likely to get our heads blown off before we even reach the door. So what's the plan?"

"Mercs are always looking for new members and I just happen to fit the type. So, we fake our way in find the damn machine and hopefully walk out before their none the wiser."

Piper could only stare at her for a few moments as her mind tried and failed to find any other solution.

"Alright say we can actually convince them that you're up for joining. What about me? I don't exactly scream merc."

"Don't worry I have a plan for that. Now I suggest you brace yourself because If I'm going to connive them, I'll have to walk, talk and act like a ruthless merc."

"I think I can handle it." At least that's what she told herself as she followed closely behind Cait as the made their way up the hill. Halfway up the raiders spotted them and raised their guns screaming at them to stop.

Cait stopped and raised her gun. "Piss off all of you, I'm here to join this little rathole and make a mountain of caps."

Two of the guards on the upper levels exchanged looks before coming down with a third one.

Once they were in front to them Cait sized them up. One of them carried an automatic shotgun while the other two had common pipe pistols. She could easily take them out but that would break character.

"We don't just take anyone here. You ran with another group, gunner's, raider, or you ditch those crazy forged up north."

"Piss on all those gangs. I earned most of my caps in the combat zone till some fucker torched the place. Now you gonna let me in so I can earn some caps, or do I have to demonstrate my skills by cracking one of your skulls open."

"You bitch!" one screamed raising his pistol. Cait knocked it out of his hand before beating him with the butt of her shotgun and shooting him in the chest blowing him back before pointing it at the others. "Anyone else want to try me."

Their leader laughed. "Alright you proved your point. I'll radio the boss about the position you just opened up." He reached for a small radio but stopped when he caught sight of Piper. "And her? She as crazy as you are?"

Cait grabbed Piper by the waste pulling her close. "Only in bed. This here's my women. Picked her up just outside Good neighbor."

"Oh really, well you can pass but she's still has to prove herself…" he stopped when he saw the look of pure rage on Cait's face and more importantly where her shotgun was now pointing. Looking back up he gulped and called his boss. "On second thought you two go right ahead. Butch will show you to the boss."

Pushing past him they followed the twitchy Butch into the base and past their turrets and into the elevator. Once inside Piper gave Cait an agitated punch before moving away from her.

She mouthed the words "Sorry" but knew she had to sell this completely if it was going to work.

The door opened and Cait got a good look at how broken and run down this place was. Patches of the walls were broken off or simply coated in layers of rust. They passed a few other raiders who were either drinking or gambling as they passed.

"You two sure you want to join? I mean it's a great stronghold down here, but half the boys are usually to drunk to actually attack whatever settlements are nearby."

Cait pushed him forward. "Didn't ask for your opinion."

"Alright just trying to be helpful."

He took them down to the lower levels where the raiders were more heavily armed and fighting amongst themselves with their bare fists.

As they passed a window one of the females was knocked into the window before wiping her busted lip and right hooking the one who hit her into the floor before cheering.

Despite how dangerous this was Cait couldn't help but feel nostalgic remembering the fights in the combat zone.

_Nothing better then knocking out your challenger with one good blow._

Piper however stuck close to Cait taking her arm and holding tight to it. Cait feeling her arm on hers looked back and gave her a gentle squeeze to reassure her.

He led them into the main chamber where a man in a full suit of power armor was loading his minigun.

He looked up and stared at them as they walked inside. "So, this is the women who was bold enough to just walk into my vault and demand to be part of our little family."

"Yeah she knows how to fight and seems like she'll be a good fit."

He walked around her for a few moments his heavy footsteps reverberating in her heart as her mind tried to think of what she could do if this situation went south.

She looked him dead in the eye and stared him down.

"Anyone can claim to fight. Hell, anyone can kill what trash I use to guard the front door. You want to prove yourself then prove it in the arena."

"Piece of cake. I've fought the likes of them while I was high out of my mind."

"We'll see about that."

He grabbed her arm nearly crushing it as he dragged her to the next room and threw her into the middle of the room. Instantly a dozen pairs of eyes locked onto her.

"Alright everyone show the new bitch how we do it. If she survives then we'll welcome her. If she dies, then she was just talk. If you can hold your own against three of my best, then I'll consider letting you and your little side piece here join."

He grabbed hold of Piper and threw her to two of his men. Cait saw the fear in her eyes and felt the rage course through her. As her challenger stepped forward Cait forget her plan and reached into her boot pulling out her favorite pair of brass knuckles and delivering a couple blows to his chest and then to his jaw. As the shock of the impacts registered, she gave one final kick to his stomach sending him on his ass.

"That's one down. You're next two better be stronger cause I got a lot of stress to burn off."

He gave no sign of anger as he looked to a crazier one of his people. She was just taller than Cait her face full of scars and in her hands was a combat knife.

"When I'm done with you you'll have more scars then me."

Cait knew that those who wielded knives were fast but she'd fought them before so she waited for her moved then rushed forward and grabbed her arms trapping her before slamming her head into her face. She screamed before throwing Cait to the ground and trying to stomp on her. Cait rolled to the side and kicked the side of her leg making her drop. Cait rushed to her feet just as her opponent shot up and punched her in the gut. It hurt but Cait endured and slipped behind her putting her in a sleeper hold. She thrashed and Cait held on as hard as she could until the struggling stopped and she fell unconscious.

Cait drooped her and tried to catch her breath. Her lungs were on fire and her vison was slightly blurred. In the past this would be the part where she'd pop a vial of jet to ignore the pain for a time.

_Shit I'm nearly at my limit. Can already fell the withdraw coming. Got to win fast and find that damn machine. But more so I got to win and keep Piper safe. I'll be damn if I let them lay a single grubby hand on her perfect little head of hers._

The final challenger stepped forward and Cait knew she was fucked. He had a metal bat in his hands and from the amount of muscles on his bare chest she knew he wouldn't go down easy. She'd fought someone like him before and only won thinks to a random gun someone had thrown into the ring.

"Don't worry I'll make this quick." He said raising his bat and preparing to swing.

Cait running on empty and desperate for a quick win fell back on the oldest dirtiest trick she'd learned in her years of surviving and fighting. She rushed him and quickly dropped to her knees in front of him using all her strength to send a strong punch into his balls.

Ooohhs and winches ran out in the room as his bat dropped to the ground. For a few dangerous moments she feared he'd endured as she felt two massive hands grab her corset.

But after a few very tense moments of her trying to muster the strength to move his body lurched to the side and fell to the ground.

She looked up to their boss who spit on the ground as he waved to his men to let Piper go.

"Well didn't expect that dirty trick of yours."

"Nothings fair in a fight."

"Damn straight, Alright you proved yourself sturdy enough. We only have two rules here, First off whatever you make on raids I get forty percent and two cross me even once and I'll show you just how fast I can rip you to shreds with my minigun."

He walked off leaving Piper to drag Cait down a nearby hall to a empty room that she locked before helping Cait to sit up on a bed.

Once up she clutched her aching stomach and grit her teeth as the withdraw hit her like an angry deathclaw.

"Cait are you okay?"

Cait looked up eyes red and slightly angry. "Alright stupid question." She pulled out Cait's flask and quickly handed it to her. "I know you said not to give you this but right now you need it."

Cait all but ripped it from Pipers hands before downing half of it before handing it back.

"Just enough to dull the pain. I still need to think straight to find the cure."

"We'll you'd better think fast. I doubt we'll be able to last long down here with this crowd. Especially with how you no doubt just made three more enemies."


	6. Chapter 6

In the four days Piper and Cait had been there piper had learned more about raider life then she ever thought she would. She'd always heard and imagined that raiders operated on a shoot first and search your body for caps later. And while she could easily tell that most of the raiders inside the vault were like this there were the more dangerous type that had the brain to think and then act on violent impulses.

Thinks to Cait's little ruse she'd gained the respect of some and anger of others. Which by raider standards meant that only the extremely stupid would speak up about them.

Piper and Cait had developed a bit of a routine since coming here. By day Cait would fight to prove her strength and Piper would place bets and play cards with whoever was up for it. Of course, Cait would always be nearby to stop the raiders from "Getting to close to me girl" as she put it. Something that Piper found herself not entirely hating.

She'd told Piper that she would have to act the part and at first Piper had thought that simply meant ordering her around, which she was okay with. But then things had gotten more… intimate.

Making her sit on her lap as she drank or randomly pulling her into a kiss after a fight to simply making a show of dragging her back to their room to "burn off some steam". Of course, once inside she would apologize for her actions. Piper of course understood that Cait was making a show of making sure everyone knew she belonged to Cait. She really didn't want to but always did think about what would happen if Cait stopped.

The real danger however came at night. For when everyone was asleep, they'd due their best to search the vault for the machine that could cure Cait. Of course, their main problem in their search was that while underground it was hard to determine when exactly night was. The second problem they faced was that most of these idiots wandered around at all hours.

Nearly three times they'd wandered into a lone raider who would angrily ask what they were doing before Cait knocked them out.

But their lack of progress wasn't what was plaguing Piper's mind as of late, no that was how bad Cait had gotten. She'd tried to hide it and solider on but nearly every few hours Cait would hole up somewhere and spit blood while slamming her fists down.

It was just after Piper had collected some of the gossip from some of the more inebriated raiders when she came into their room to find Cait pacing back and forth blood running down her lips from how hard she was biting into them.

"Cait?"

At the sound of her name Cait whipped around and looked at Piper angry and disoriented. "Huh oh yeah you're back. Did you find anything?"

"From what I gathered the machine is here all right but the ones I asked were to drunk to remember where. I might have to do a bit more investigating."

"No!" she shouted grabbing Pipers arm startling her. "It dangerous enough as is. I don't want you getting over you head because of me." Seeing the look on Piper's face she let go and sat down on the dirty mattress in the center of the room.

"Sorry it's just driving me crazy. I feel like me blood is boiling half the time."

Piper took a breath and sat down next to her. "Cait I know it's rough and you don't like it but just try to grin and bear it for a little while longer alright." She pulled Cait into a tight hug which was eagerly returned.

_Cait really does like to hug_ she thought as Cait pulled her deeper. She was about to pull back when they heard footsteps. Cait snapped her head before pushing Piper onto her back just as the door opened.

The female raider in the doorway looked a bit embarrassed. "Oh, sorry for disturbing you but the boss wants a word."

"Piss off I'm busy!" she screamed throwing an empty bottle at the wall scaring her off. Once the door was closed she pulled Piper up. "Looks like we're needed."

That incident had spurred them into overdrive and now as they delved into the office of the former overseer Piper pulled out a battered file. Cait knocked over a skeleton sitting in a seat mentioning how. "Stupid idea sitting in a circle talking about your problems."

Looking over the file a smile formed on her lips. "Cait I think I found it. It says that in the adjacent hall there is a room for curing addiction. Apparently vault techs idea was to cure people then tempt them with drugs to see how strong their resolve was."

"Bastards the lot of them."

"I second that. And would you look at that, looks like some idiot left the code for the door etched into the table. Probably thought it was easier to carve it then write it down."

"Let's go."

Quietly the snuck down the stairs, entered the code and slid past the door and into the hall. Unlike the main hall or lower levels this one was booby-trapped with mine and can alarms. Luckily Piper had spent countless hours as a kid being taught how to disarm them.

_Nate always said she never needed to know how to disarm them when she lived in the city. Really glad I paid attention. Can't count how many times I've had to stop Blue from blowing the two of us up._

Once safely pass the mines they faced another problem. "Uh Cait I see a few turrets up ahead and I'm pretty sure I can see people in the next room."

Cait peaked around the corner seeing the turret on the wall. "Well we can handle that."

"Yeah but fifty to one we'll have to deal with the boss as soon as the bullets start flying."

"Yeah well that's why I procured us some back up after me last fight." Confused she watched as Cait pulled out a very dangerous item from her pocket.

"Is that a cryoball?" she'd seen them from time to time. Hard to make as you were just a likely to freeze your arm from how violate it was.

"Yeah and it's going straight into that bastards face if we see him. Now my bodies aching and my bloods burning so I'm going in hot. I know I say this a lot but try not to get shot."

Grabbing her gun, she rolled around the corner blowing the turret away with her second shot. Piper waited a few moments before following her catching up just as the raiders came into view. Bullets flew past her as she focused on evading and shooting.

Cait on the other hand was focused entirely on killing them before they even noticed Piper.

When they finally hit the ground Cait was winded and hurting from withdraw but at least now they only faced on more obstacle. They could hear it as they stood outside the door.

A series of very loud clanging followed by muffled threats. They both stood there trying to muster their courage for what was likely to be a very dangerous fight.

"He's just a guy."

"Yep."

"Just one man in a full suit of power armor."

"Probably ill maintained and barely holding together."

"Who also has a minigun."

"Takes a few seconds to get it up and firing. Besides you know how bad they are to aim."

"Yeah, nothing to it."

But neither made any move to enter. Cait looked to Piper and couldn't help but think how lucky she was to have her.

_First time I've met someone like her. Went out of her way to help me get here and is now likely to get killed because of me._

_No! I'm not about to let her die or get hurt. I'm going to end this, get cured and do something incredibly nice and thoughtful to think her!_

Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her cryoball pressed the button before opening the door and throwing it straight into his face as she promised.

Unfortunately, due to her luck the ball didn't explode on impact instead dropping to the floor and going off there freezing him in place. Which of corse still left a heavily armed man with a heavy weapon pointing right at them.

"Nice try ladies but I'm not about to" he sentence was cut short as Piper raised her pistol and with show of marksmanship shot him in the head. His massive formed shuddered for a few moments before his lifeless body dropped to the floor.

Piper and Cait stared down at his corpse in disbelief at what just happened.

"Did we just win?" Piper asked still not believing what she'd just done. Normally she was lucky to even shoot someone in the chest.

"We haven't won yet, still got to cure me."

She peered into the next room where a chair with two long needles at near the headrest.

Cait walked over to the widow and gazed at the thing that could change her life.

"Are you ready to be cured Cait?"

Cait nodded but couldn't bring herself to move. Piper seeing became worried. "What's wrong Cait?"

"I don't know if I can go through with this. I mean I know I need to, bodies killing me every second. But what if the drugs are the only thing holding me together. I started using cause I coudn't' live with what I'd done. What if once I'm clean I'm not the same me?"

Piper stood there listening as Cait came up with excuse for why she couldn't. Finally, after her sixth Piper grabbed her hands and marched her into the room.

"Cait we've come to far and faced too much to have you wimp out on us now. So are going to sit down in that chair and get clean or so help me god I'll…I'll"

Not used to threating people she had no idea where to go. Cait on the other hand smiled and laughed from seeing this new Piper. "Alright alight I'll do it. Thanks for keeping your promise Piper. Hit the switch when you're ready."

She sat down and waited as Piper went back outside and pushed the button. The chair came to life whirling and hissing before a series of needles pierced her back and neck sending a burning serum into her body.

It hurt worse then all her withdraw pain combined. She didn't bother holding in her screams as the machine did it's work.

Piper could only watch as the screen on the computer went down the list detoxifying Cait's blood before a green light blink and it stopped. Once it was Piper rushed inside and helped Cait up.

"So how do you feel?"

"Different, better different. Damn everything's clearer now. Sounds, colors even your face is more beautiful. Damn just how far gone was I?"

"Seems like you're still you then."

"Yeah but now I'm not being held back by anything. She pulled Piper in close grabbing her head. "Now I seem to remember you telling me what I could do once I was clean."

"Yeah." Piper said remembering their little conversation in the bunker.

"But I want to do this right. So Piper I'm asking if I can kiss you now, and quite possibly do more in the future. That is if you're interested."

"Cait are you asking me out?"

"Yes, maybe… look I've never done this so I'm not good at it alright. But I'd like to be with you in the non-drunken non shameful way."

"Then you'd better kiss me first."

She smiled and leaned down capturing Piper's lips in what was possibly their first fully consensual kiss. Cait squeezed Piper as close as she good as she let her lust take over.

Piper did the same snaking her arms around Cait's waist. Their kiss would have lasted longer if not for the sudden ding and hiss. Annoyed at their interruption the looked down to the base of the chair as two strange stimpacks sprang fort followed by an announcement.

Piper picked it up and read it. "Congratulations addict your blood toxicity level met the nessiccary amount needed for the all new vault tech mega cure all. For your contribution to our project we here by give you two vials to cure you should you fall back into your drug addled life."

Cait grabbed the vials as Piper crumpled up the paper. " Wow Vault tech really was evil."


	7. Chapter 7

For the tired time in what seemed like hours Cait stopped to take in the air and the scenery taking a deep breath before laughing. Piper stopped behind her.

"You okay there Cait? Your kind of just standing there."

"Yeah just hard to believe that this is how the world is. Been to long since I really noticed it. Honestly still can't believe how gone I was."

Piper placed her hand on her shoulder comforting her. "Well that's all in the past now."

"Thanks Piper, don't know what I'd do without you."

"Well if you wanted to think me you could at least tell me where we're going. The only hint you've given me for the last two times I've asked is and I quote. Someplace special that you'll like."

"Oh keep your hat on we're almost there. I know you like to ferret out the details but I'm trying to do this right so I'll keep you in the dark."

She laughed as she saw Piper's nose scrunch in in frustration at being denied the details as she walked off down the abandoned tracks they were walking on.

_Can't believe she won't tell me anything! I mean I get that surprises are nice when they a surprise but what kind of person marches their girlfriend hallway across the commonwealth with only a bare hint!?_

She then stopped to think about what she just thought. "Girlfriend huh?" she said quietly watching from behind as Cait led them on. "Still hard to believe that I'm in a relationship. Spent so much on journalism that I haven't had time to think about it. But then again never actually thought I'd leave Diamond City and yet here I am miles and miles away from it with a person that likes me. Ap person that drives me crazy half the time and yet a person I was willing to travel out to the middle of nowhere to help."

But as much as she complained she couldn't argue that the not knowing was exciting. And compared to the excitement she'd had when they were in the middle of a raider stronghold and Cait was acting possessive this was also good.

"Alight I can see the opening, just up the hill." Piper snapped out of her thoughts and looked up the hill to what like a small cave.

"A cave?"

"It's what's inside the cave that counts now come on."

Intrigued she followed cave past the destroyed buildings and up the hill and into the dark cave where Piper was surprised to see metal coverings and railings. After a couple of minutes she stood staring at the opening of another vault.

"Really? We just get out of one vault and you take me to another?" this would make the fourth vault she's seen and she was officially tired of them.

Cait only snorted and kept walking. "This ones different, this one actually managed to be an actual vault where people could be safe and live their lives."

"What really?"

Hearing this Piper had so many questions as she followed Cait into the vault where she saw dozens of people with guns and wearing the standard vault uniform.

When a couple guards raised their shock batons Piper grew a bit nervous but after a moment one of them mentioned that he remembered her from when she and Blue saved Austin. After calming down they welcomed them back. Piper of course had questions and demanded them whey they were in the elevator going down.

"Look last time were here Sole kind of saved some kid from whatever was left over of vault techs experiment. Anyway after that the overseer told us we were welcome anytime. Even threw in a spare room just above the cafeteria." The elevator opened and they stepped out into a bustling room. Children were playing and people were enjoying their meals. Some stopped to stare but soon returned to their business.

"Okay but why are we here?"

Cait fumbled with here hands for a moment her cheeks slightly turning red. "Well seeing as you've helped me through so much I thought I should do something nice. You know take you somewhere special and show you a good time."

Piper stared to speak thinking about Cait's version of a good time. Something Cait realized and stopped her. "And before you say anything, I just mean have non bed related fun, like I said we can take things a slow as you want. Any way I thought about where I could take you that was truly special, and this was the only place that didn't pose a risk of being shot at or disturbed. A place with actual clean water and piping hot food that's not full or radiation."

_She put a lot of thought into this. And I have to agree this is probably the best place in all the commonwealth._

Cait stared at Pipe's vacant face waiting for any kind of response. "Soooo… what do you think?"

Piper smiled before kissing Cait on the cheek. "I think it's the perfect place for a first date."

Cait smiled and took her hand leading her to the vacant room on the left where they dropped their supplies before heading down into the vault. Once down the children immediately started bombarding them with questions about the outside world.

Cait not being the best with children stayed back and allowed Piper to answer all of them while she got them so nice hot food. As she did this Piper saw how Cait whispered to the old lady cooking the foot before pointing back to Piper. The only lady smiled before nodding to Cait.

Before the kids could get more rampant their teacher walked up shooing them away. "So sorry about that but as you can image any time someone new comes in they always ask about everything."

"It's alright asking questions is how we learn things."

"Well if it's not to much of a bother maybe you could tell them of some of your exploits before you leave. That is if it isn't to much of a problem."

"Of course we well."

When Cait came back Piper could only stare at the food before her. Fresh fruit and vegetables with a piece of sizzling meat and in the middle of the massive tray was something she could only describe as heavenly."

"Is that a pie?!"

"Yeah apparently it's the ladies special or something. Can't say I've ever actually had one but damn if it doesn't look good."

"Of course their good. My mom used to make these on my birthdays, of curse hers weren't as good as this is this one actually had fresh ingredients and not ones bought off a local trader that's been on the road for god knows how long." She took a quick bite and had to hold in her moans as the savory taste of fruit and crust filled her mouth.

"Glad to see you're enjoying my surprise."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you're trying to spoil me."

"Well I figured if I'm going to show my girl a good time I'd better go all out." She said winking as she bit into her food.

For the first time in ages the two of them sat down and enjoyed their company without fear of an alarm going off or bad weather or the impromptu raider attack. The other vault dweller quickly got over their new commers and left them be before returning to their work leaving the two of them alone. When the lights of the cafeteria started to dim they guessed it was night time and so they returned to their shared room locking the door and blacking out the lights for privacy.

Piper collapsed onto the bed happy and full. "I can honestly say that this is by far the best first date I've ever been on."

Cait snuggled up next to her. "well I can honestly say that you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Piper in a show of complete happiness leaned down to kiss her. Cait returned it wrapping her arms around her.

Their kiss lasted for a few minutes before Piper pulled back getting an idea.

"So Cait I know we said we'd take things slow but maybe just this once we can have you're kind of fun."

Cait's eyes winded in surprise. "You sure? I mean I'm able and willing but I really don't want to force you and mess this up."

"Cait I'm sure, yes I'm a bit nervous as I've never done this but you make me feel things I've never felt before. How you call me your most important person and go out of your way to spoil me. I want to feel more with you and experience new things, hopefully nothing to dangerous but still I want to try them."

Cait smiled before kissing her again and pinning her on her back. "Really glad these rooms lock from the inside side because once I start I'm not stopping until we're both to soar to move."

Piper smiled slipping out of her trademark coat. "Then what are we waiting for.

When morning finally came and the exhausted pair awoke Cait looked down a the sleeping Piper snuggling into her chest she smiled wiping a tear from her eye.

"Meeting you was the best thing that's ever happened to me. And I'm going to make sure I never disappoint you." Piper's only response was to groan and snuggle deeper into Cait's embrace.


End file.
